Naruto and his Kyuuchan
by Kitsune Lexii
Summary: Sorry this is my first fanfic! please read and feel free to flame..Naru learns about the kyuubi and somehow bonds with her and will learn the art of the kitsune....no yaoi! even though i love yaoi..I have fixed my chapter please review! will update soon!
1. Chapter 1

This is a NarutoxHarem! Don't like, Don't read!!

Thoughts, _"Kyuu-chan..."_

Summons/demons, **"My Naru-kun.."**

regular chat, "Naruto-sama!"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is naruto, unless i make up a character.....I 3 Naruto!!!

Thanks Enigma & Irishfighter & Agent 94 & Thendishere & kenshin kurosaki 98

for being my first reviewers!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru and Kyuu

Naruto was trapped in an alley, he had been cornered once again and yet he did not know why, but he was sure it had nothing to do with anything he did.

He thought to himself, _"Why do they do this to me? It's my birthday am I not supposed to be happy?"_

As Naruto was crying on the ground in a bloody mass, just watching the villagers as they kept on and on, using anything they could to beat and try to break the young child. The beating only lasted for a few minutes, but to him it was endless.

--------Naruto's Mindscape-----------------

He opened his eyes to the sight of a giant sewer. He said to himself, "Guess they threw me out, like the trash I am."

He heard a soft growl. A beautiful, but slightly sad voice pierced the air, **"Come closer my little kit."** He noticed that the voice held no anger or bad intentions toward him, so he walked towards the voice and saw a giant cage with the word 'seal' on a piece of paper that held the cage together.

He looked into the cage with curiosity, but out of nowhere, two big eyes opened up and stared at him. Being the 6-year old he is, he walked through the gap in the bars and went closer to the eyes, because they held no hate or anger for him.

As he got closer he saw a giant, russet colored, fox with nine beautiful tails, that were swinging with excitement. When Naruto saw the tails he ran and jumped at one.

As he got a firm grasp on one the fox said, **"I have never in my life seen anyone grab a hold of one of my tails, but you a little kit, did what no man would dare do."**

Naruto gave her his patent foxy grin and said, "But they would dare harm your container, right Kyuubi-chan?"

Kyuubi turned to Naruto, so fast that she is surprised she didn't get whiplash, as she uttered, **"How did you know I am Kyuubi and that you are my container?? Especially, about me being a girl?"**

Naruto gave his trademark grin and said, "I plugged in all the clues. One is that the villagers hate me. Two the cage has a paper with the word seal on it. Three there is only one 9-tailed fox that I know about. Four is that my birthday is the same as the day you attacked and everyone one calls me demon or the Kyuubi brat. Five is that your voice is soft and caring, not booming and loud, like an older male."

She looked wide eyed at him and then she smirked and said, **"You are smart, kit. I like you, so I am going to train you in the art of the kitsune. For now though I will give you a doujutsu, since I am the Queen of Hell. Naruto, remember, the Doujutsu I am about to give you is only for the King of Demons. This Doujutsu, the Kyuokogan, can only be handled by a demon, so you must become what you have been hated for, since you were born. Also, don't question my methods of why I am doing this. You can know the second reason later on, but the reason is to make up for your horrible life."**

Naruto gave her a full-blown grin, as he said, "Okay, Kyuu-chan. Besides, they've pushed me to far. Now they are finally gonna get what they deserve."

Kyuubi looked at him with a blush and a really dark look, as she growled out, **"Let the pain begin."**

-----------In Alley-----------

Naruto screamed his lungs out, as the chakra began to change his body rapidly. The red chakra was now comforting now, but the pain was coming from the areas it has to rebuild, which was everywhere, practically.

It started with every bone in his body, you could hear every sickening crunch and watch every bone adjust and rebuild in his small, fragile, and young body. It slowly finished with his bones and moved on to the next part of his anatomy, his muscles.

This part really did not hurt, it was like a small break in the changing of his body. This part was making all of his muscles more developed, but not overly developed. She did not want him to become cocky, like some Uchiha Pricks she has seen before. She was almost finished with the muscles, but she had to use Chakra to make them very tough and be able to develop throughout his life.

Kyuubi whimpered to herself in her cage, she did not want her Naru-kun to hurt, but she had to do this so he could survive as a ninja. She decided to combine the last two parts of his transformation. The last two parts were his outer body and his mind and senses.

Naruto drifted off to sleep, as he felt the soothing chakra surround him in a cacoon as it changed him, and how he thought and viewed the world. The last thing he remembered was the image of his kyuu-chan crying in her grimy cage.

Naruto groaned as he woke up and saw the glaring sun in his face, he looked around and found that he was not in the alleyway, he was in yesterday. He examined the room and saw that he was in an apartment. He was wrong, it wasn't an apartment. He looked out the window to find that he was in a very tall tower, the tower was practically person proof, since it was surrounded by a giant forest.

He walked into the room that appeared to be the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and gasped at what he saw. He was now slightly taller, so his height was now a little above the average height for a boy of his age.

He had shoulder length blonde hair, that for the most part was spiky. It had black and red streaks in it with shiny silver tips. His ears were slightly pointed at the tips and he had 10 tails. All of which, resembled his hair, the same blonde color, but with the red and black streaks and shiny silver tips.

His body was slightly built for a boy of his age, but he would start to catch up to his fast developing body. (**A.N.: Remember, he is 6 years old, we are not going to talk about his lower regions, till later in the story. ^.~ ) **He finally looks at his beautiful sapphire blue eyes. They are still the same color, but they had a smal slit-like pupil in the center.

He poured a small amount of chakra into his eyes and soon he watched his eyes, become blood red. It still had a slit in the center, but if you looked you would see 9 small stars surrounding his slit-like pupil. Naruto looked into the pupil in his eye and saw a bright red star right in the center. He focused a tiny bit more chakra into the center of his eye and he was that he could, see through all objects and see tenketsu's, but what was really weird was that he could see joints and weak spots or so Kyuubi told him.

With his heightened senses he heard that someone was walking up the stairs. he didn't even know his senses were heightened, but he ran back to his room as quietly as he could and lay back down onto the bed. He saw the most beautiful woman in the world, besides Kyuu-chan of course. He heard Kyuubi giggle and he smiled slightly and then focused on the woman that was in the room with him.

She had purple hair, that was put into a small spike up pony-tail. Her outfit consisted of a some very short shorts, that showed off her luscious legs, and a midriff shirt with a curled up snake on the front, the shirt mostly showed her flat stomach and her ample cleavage.

She grinned at him and asked, "So, you are the one they call the demon brat?" She watched as his eyes drooped to the floor as they pooled with tears. She hastily said, "No! I didn't mean it like that. I meant as in how wrong they could be to call you a demon brat. You are wayyyy too Kawaii!"

He smiled at her, as he wiped away the unshed tears. He replied, "Thanks for sticking up for me. Would you be my friend? Maybe, you can train me?"

She grinned and said, "I would love to, cutie. What's your name? Mine is, The Sexy and Single, Anko Matarashi!" He laughed at the expression she made, her tounge was sticking out as she held a peace sign up in the air.

He gave his foxy grin, as he said, "Mine is, The Ultra Kawaii and Super Awesome, Naruto Uzumaki!" She then took her turn laughing, when he copied her exact position.

She grinned and whispered, "Let the torture, I mean the training begin." Naruto looked at her as if she was crazy and yet, he knew she was.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a NarutoxHarem! Don't like, Don't read!!

Thoughts, "Kyuu-chan..."

Summons/demons, "My Naru-kun.."

regular chat, "Naruto-sama!"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is naruto, cause if i did Hidan would be the main character and Naruto his uke, while Kyuu would be their shared girl. I 3 Hidan and Naruto!! (and Kyuubi!!)

* * *

Naruto took his time walking with the older woman, as they walked to the bottom floor of the tower. He had asked her several of the questions, while they walked and she had answered alot of them, but some she said were way to personal for her to go around telling. His eyes glistened with unshed tears as she told him the story of how she got the curse seal and what the "snake man", as Naruto called him, did to her while she was with him. She mentioned that most of her memories of him were good, but some were so bad she could not even think about them without bursting into tears or berating herself for being weak.

They finally reached the ground floor, which was decorated with beautiful paintings of snakes and flowers, but there was an absolutely stunning painting of the nine-tailed fox sleeping with her tails wrapped around her. The Kyuubi made a small noise of appreciation of the painting and Naruto just had to ask, "Anko-chan, where did you get this painting?" Anko blushed a bright red as she replied, "I painted it, because I believe the Kyuubi had a reason for attacking and every one has there bad days." Anko did not know what was going on on the inside, inside of Naruto's head Kyuubi was saying over and over, "Thank her, she understands me. Tell her thanks you from me, Naru-chan. She understands and doesn't hate us."

Anko watched as Naruto's eyes lighting up and his eyes filled with tears and with his newly enhanced speed. tackled Anko in a tight hug. He was crying, "Thanks you for understanding." Over and over again, but she kind of understood the reasoning. She smiled brightly as he cried into her shirt, because she knew it meant alot to him, but she did not know if he knew bout the Kyuubi already, so she did not say too much. She asked, "Naru-chan, if I am going to be you new Sensei, we are going to have to get to know each other. To the fullest extent and all our secrets, because i shall always be your sensei." 'and maybe more later on...' She added into her mind as she blushed.

Kyuubi always being the observer, noticed her blush and grinned as she said to herself, "Naru-chan I have found your second mate and I wonder who will be next. She is strong and she is only 13 at the moment, but wait until you are older." Naruto had heard her, but he decided not to make a comment on what she said for once.

Anko observed his reaction and grinned as he gave her a silent nod and said, "I agree, but you have to give all of the details of your life and I shall give mine. Promise?" She gave a quick nod and responded with her pinky extended, "Pinky Promise."

They linked their pinkies together in a unbreakable promise that was between teacher and student, one day maybe between Mates and undying love. At the moment though this promise is once in a lifetime and gives Naruto the chance of someone to trust and be trusted back.

* * *

I was going to end it there, but i had to make it up to everyone for me being gone for so long...^_^ sorrry everyone!

* * *

Naruto unwound his pinky from hers and made his way to the chairs in the room, he chose the dark red and black plush chair. Anko followed after him and sat in the dark purple one that was right below the painting of the snakes, while Naruto was trying to get comfortable, Anko started talking about what they were going to do.

She said, "Naruto we introduce our selves by saying our names, likes, dislikes, friends, dreams, and whatever else you may want to add. Would you like me to go first?" Naruto gave a slight nod of his head to answer her questions, but then said, "Yes and do not hold anything back, so I will not either."

She grinned and quickly started her introduction, "My name is Anko Matarashi, I like foxes, snake, Dango, sometimes Ramen, Naru-chan, and whatever friends I have. My dislikes are people who judge anyone based on their past, people who shun others for reasosn they do not understand, people who hate what they fear, Orochimaru, and dango-haters. My friends are you, Kurenai-chan, and Ibiki Morino. My dream is to destroy Orochimaru and find a mate later on in life." She blushed, but added, "Orochimaru used to be a father like figure to me, when I became his apprentice I was thrilled to finally have someone care for me. He made me mad later on when he did all those bad experiments and people started to shun me as they found out he left me. He never did anything bad to me, until he deleted some of my memories, which caused me to be distrusted by everyone who knew me. They all questioned me, but I couldn't remember no matter what I did or tried."

She started to let tears leak out of her eys, but continued anyways, "I wish every day that he had not branded me with the curse seal, because it binds me to him and I can not stand it anymore. I wish I could remember what he told me before he left, because it hurts me and all that surround me."

Naruto gave her a sad smile, but then said, "You won't tell the hokage about any of this will you?" She shook her head no and held her pinky up in response, he grinned and started his introduction, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like Anko-chan, Ramen, sankes, foxes, Kyuu-chan, and Ayame and Teuchi. My dislikes are extremely loud people, fox haters, people who hate for what they do not understand and what they fear, people who shun you for your past, and the day-care people. My friends are you, Kyuu-chan, Ayame, Teuchi, and Hokage-jii-san. My dreams are to help you with your dreams, help Kyuu-chan with hers, and find my way in life."

Anko grinned in triumph as she said, "Naruto I know you are hiding something big and you can tell me Naru-chan. I will not tell a soul about anything you say to me."

He grinned and said, "Yeah, well I know about the Kyuubi and how my FATHER sealed HER into me. I do not mind, but she did have a reason for attacking and no one is to judge her for it. I keep it secret, because I know the Hokage would not understand and would seal her to where I can't talk to her."

Anko blinked and then cracked a sad smile as she said, "I knew you did, because you are showing wisdom behind your young eyes. I can see it and know that you understand the feeling of pain and aloneness."  
He let his eyes fill with his pure tears and let them make tracks down his small cheeks. Anko grabbed him into her embrace and said, "Naru-chan, it's all right I do not hate you for it. I would never hate you and will not judge you on what has happened. Is there a way for me to meet Kyuubi and see what she is like?"

Naruto kept crying, but his tears were now of happiness. He quickly called to kyuubi in his mind, 'Kyuu-chan, Anko wants to meet you. Is there a way for her to do that?"  
Kyuubi replied, "Yes, all you must do is touch her forehead and push the smallest amount of chakra into her. I would like to meet her as well and I will lend you some of my chakra."

Naruto pulled Anko down to his level and touched her forehead, he slowly pushed Kyuubi's chakra into her and watched as her eyes closed. He was next as he felt Kyuubi pull at his conciousness, he slowly closed his eyes and faded into her warm embrace.

He awoke and found Anko talking with Kyuubi, who was in her human form, they were walking about different subjects, but mostly about him. He blushed when they called him adorable and sweet, but they stopped as soon as he gave Kyuubi and Anko a hug.

They both smiled at him and they all knew what was to come, the descussion of his training and what he will be gaining, soon. They all sat around Kyuubi as she began he rplans for the young Naruto.


End file.
